Crush
by Angelina Maria
Summary: Boy likes girl, girl doesn't know he exists. Until the evil bet hahaha. Um just read it!
1. Chapter 1

Neville was in love. With the most beautiful girl ever. Unfortunately, so was every other guy in the school. She was perfect, with long silky blond hair and watery blue eyes. But Alyssa didn't even know he existed.

"Move, Longbottom!" Draco hissed, snapping Neville out of his thoughts. Draco pushed passed him and continued down the hallway. Neville sighed and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. On the way he passed Alyssa, he stopped and stared at her for a minute, enjoying the scent of her imported perfume, and continued on. "How can I get her to notice me?" was the question in his head as he sat down to eat his food.

Meanwhile, further down the table, out of Neville's hearing range, Alyssa was eating her lunch with a few friends.

"So, aren't you guys excited about the big Yule Ball coming up?" Abby said excitedly. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Everyone makes such a big deal out of that," she said. Alyssa, being the beauty that she was, already had six invitations and the ball was still two weeks away. She had turned them all down, however. This year, she was looking to go with the right person, and not some love struck kid who only liked her because of her looks and popularity. But she knew that was only a dream.

"Look at that loser…" Chris said, pointing to lonely Neville.

"Oh, Chris, lay off him," Alyssa said. She hated when people picked on other people. But an idea was already forming in Chris' head.

"Hey Alyssa," he said slyly. "I'll bet you fifty galleons that you won't go to the dance with that kid." Alyssa started to say something about how low betting was when _she _got an idea. Fifty galleons would be a great addition to her new favorite charity. She had always wished she was one of those rich girls, who could give to charity whenever she wanted. But no, she'd gotten her popularity only from her purebloodness and good looks.

"I'll do it!" she exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly, and they shook on it. Then it was time to go to her afternoon classes, which began with double charms. Afterwards, she saw that kid again, in the hallway. He appeared to be staring at her. She walked over to him.

"Hello," she said. "I have a question for you." Neville looked in awe, drooling at the mouth a little. The love of his life was actually speaking to him! "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He stood there for a moment, the words registering in his brain. Then he eagerly nodded his head. "Alright," she said. "I'll pick you up the night of the ball at your dorm." She could see from the color of his uniform that he was a gryffindor. The two not so different after all people continued on with their lives for a couple weeks, until the night of the ball. Neville was up in his dormitory, getting ready for his hot date.

"I can't believe you're going to the ball with Alyssa McCroyle, the girl who transferred into our school last year and is in the same year as us," said Ron, who was wriggling himself into Percy's old, tight, orange dress robes. Neville, himself, had red dress robes and had tousled his hair with gel.

"Wow, Neville," said Dean, "Red is really your color."

"Thanks," Neville said and gave his friends a weak smile as he headed outside to wait for Alyssa.

Alyssa was also in her dorm room, doing her hair. She had decided on a half ponytail, curling the ends of her hair. She wore a light green ribbon in it that matched her light green, silky dress robes.


	2. Yule Ball

Alyssa headed over to the Gryffindor Common Room Area. From across the room she could make out Neville in stop sign red dress robes and cringed. Then she thought of all the premature babies and cancer patients she will be helping once she won the galleons.

"Hello," she said politely to Neville when she reached his side. She extended her arm for the walk down to the Great Hall.

"W-wow, you look r-r-really nice tonight" Neville complemented her, stuttering.

"Thanks," she said, "You too." Then they came into the Great Hall. It was decorated in magnificent Christmas decorations, Hanukkah decorations and even Kwanzaa decorations to incorporate all religions.

A live band was playing; it was the Black Eyed Peas on their London tour. The song, "Don't Phunk With My Heart" blasted out of the surround sound speakers.

"I've never heard of these guys before," Alyssa said, making small talk.

"I have, my grandma listens to them twenty four seven," Neville told her "Her new thing is American bands"

"Cool," said Alyssa. She spotted her friends over by the punch and gave Chris a greedy, money hungry look. He winced when he saw who she was with and patted his pocket. But Alyssa knew she wouldn't get the money until the dance was over. She might as well have fun in the meantime.

"Want to dance?" she asked Neville as the Peas began to play a slow song.

"Ummmm yeah." Neville agreed and they started dancing, Neville stepping on Alyssa's feet every two seconds.

"Okay, enough dancing now, aye?" Alyssa said, mostly to her bruised up feet. Neville headed to get them both some punch and Alyssa stayed where she was on the dance floor. She spotted Chris a few feet away and walked over to him.

"Haha," she said. "You owe me 50 galleons," Chris looked away.

"I know," he said, "I bet you won't kiss that kid! Double or nothing…" Double or nothing? Alyssa thought to herself. That is a lot of money, one hundred galleons. She figured she could pull it off, maybe a quick kiss on the cheek or something.

"I'll do it!" she exclaimed and they shook on it.

"Yeah," said Chris, "But the kiss has to be on the lips, no sissy stuff."

"On the lips?" Alyssa exclaimed wearily. But she still figured she could do it. Especially for that much money. She went to find Neville. He was over by the punch bowl, sloppily spilling it all over the place. She took her glass.

"Hey," she whispered close to his ear. "How about we go somewhere more….private?" Neville started to sweat a lot. He slowly nodded his head up and down up and down.

"Ok-kkay" he said. "Yeah." And he followed the girl of his dreams outside. They sat down on a little gardening bench and started sipping their punch. Alyssa spit hers out.

"Ew," she said. "This tastes gross, don't you think?" but Neville didn't seem to notice. She scootched in a little closer and strategically planned her "attack."

"Close your eyes." She commanded Neville suddenly. Neville obeyed. She puckered up her lips and Neville did the same. She tried to move closer but her lips wouldn't let her. She couldn't imagine why this was so hard for her. She had kissed so many guys before, some good kissers, some bad. But none had been this hard for her. She moved in closer, so close that pretty soon her hair was touching Neville's face. She soon overcame her problem and went all the way in.


	3. Friends?

"That was amazing," Neville breathed when they parted. Alyssa nodded. She could not believe that she had just kissed him. And won all that money! She smiled widely and got up to go find Chris. Nevertheless, part of her did not want to leave Neville.

"Stop being silly," she told herself, "He was just a way to get money for charity…" and she walked off to collect her earnings.

The next day she was sitting in Potions, learning how to make who knows what when she realized she was staring at Neville. She could not understand why she had become so obsessed with him lately. I mean, she couldn't actually _like_ him, could she? She copied down the homework and was on her way after class was over. Alyssa decided to take a quick walk before Transfiguration. She passed a notice on the wall on her way. Next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. The next thing she knew was she was tripping over someone's book bag in the clearing near the Quidditch Pitch.

"Oof," she said, landing on the ground. Neville turned bright red and grabbed his book bag, which was the thing Alyssa tripped over.

"I'm sorry," he said and helped her up. "That was my fault."

"Oh, no problem," Alyssa said, dusting herself off. "Hey, Neville," she caught the sun's sparkle reflecting in his eye.

"What?" he asked. She then invited him to come with her to the Hogsmeade village this weekend. Afterwards she slapped herself on the head. Why did I do that for? She wondered, even though secretly glad inside to be going with Neville. Alyssa then proceeded to be late for her next class.

When she told her friends who she was going to Hogsmeade with that weekend, they nearly had a hippogriff.

"Calm down, guys" she told them. "Its not like I'm actually dating him or anything, we're just friends…" They rolled their eyes, not believing her. Alyssa flopped down on her bed. The rest of the night was filled with dreams of her new infatuation.

It was Saturday morning, time for Hogsmeade. Alyssa woke up at 5 am to pick out her outfit, do her hair and her makeup. At last she settled on tight jeans and a big, fluffy pink and yellow striped turtleneck, curled her long hair into little corkscrews and put on mascara and pink shimmery eye shadow.

"Just friends, huh?" her friend Mary said and raised an eyebrow.

Neville, in contrast, had excitedly told all his friends it _was _a date. Even though they all exchanged looks and knew it was too good to be true, Neville did not seem to notice. He was wearing a winter jacket and his nicest jeans when he walked down to the Great Hall to meet Alyssa. His jaw dropped when he saw her and from that moment he just knew it was a date. Unless, of course, she was planning to drop him and meeting up with someone else later. They headed out together, planning to stop at Zonko's first.

But when they got there, however, they were absolutely freezing. Alyssa, especially, from her lack of jacket. They had to stop at the Three Broomsticks just to get warmed up. They found a cozy little booth in the back where Alyssa hoped no one would see them together and Neville went to get the butterbeers.

"Hey, Alyssa," she heard a voice say a minute after Neville left. She looked and saw that it was Wilson, a kid she knew that was in Ravenclaw, but a year ahead of her.

"What are you doing in a romantic little place like this all alone?" he asked her. She winced. Wilson was the rudest and ugliest person she knew.


	4. A New Love

"Just leave me alone, Wilson…" Alyssa told him.

"Aww, come on" Wilson said and leaned closer. Just then Neville came back.

"Stay away from her!" he roared. Wilson looked a little taken aback but didn't move a muscle. So, with that, Neville dumped his own butterbeer over the creep's head.

"Ahh" Wilson shrieked like a little girl, soaked in sticky butterbeer. He gave both of them a look and ran out of the Three Broomsticks as fast as he could.

"Wow, Neville" Alyssa cooed in awe. They shared Alyssa's butterbeer with two straws. Alyssa found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with Neville. After that heartwarming experience, the two decided to go visit the Shreiking Shack. They even held hands as they walked through the snow. Up ahead Alyssa could see some of her friends looking at the shack as well. She almost stopped Neville to suggest they go somewhere else but decided she needed to face them someday.

"Ooh," they all said when they saw the new couple. "Alyssa and Neville sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Alyssa just shrugged and they went on their way. She was surprised to realize that she just didn't care anymore. They sat down on a bench.

"Neville," Alyssa started, then paused. "I love you." Neville blushed furiously.

"But I bet you say that to a lot of guys," he said, thinking of Alyssa's many beaus. Alyssa nodded to herself then started to talk again. "Yes, but I didn't know what love was until I met you." They sat looking at one another for a moment, then had their second kiss. "Amazing," Alyssa breathed.

THE END


End file.
